My new geranium variety originated as a seedling of a hybrid resulting from my crossing of the variety `Palais` with the variety `Bruni` as the pollen parent, both being unpatented varieties, at my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany, in 1985, this new plant having been selected from a group of seedlings of the said hybrid. The selection of this particular seedling was made because of the large size of the individual florets and their grouping to form large clusters of a brilliant red color. The selected plant was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction, by means of cuttings, through several successive generations at Stuttgart, which demonstrated that the distinguishing charcteristics of this new plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new plant is now being carried on by means of cuttings at my nursery at Stuttgart.